Many prior art disclosures recite the incorporation of materials such as gums, cellulosic fiber or protein into batter and dough formulations. These teachings, however, have not enabled the production of high-quality, no-fat or reduced-fat baked goods which have been widely accepted in the marketplace. Among such prior art patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,027 to Jertson et al.; 3,574,634 to Singer; 4,109,018 to Thompson; 4,143,163 to Hutchinson et al.; 4,198,438 to Singer et al.; 4,219,580 to Torres; 4,424,237 to Wittman; 4,431,681 to Hegedus et al.; 4,451,490 to Silverman et al.; 4,503,083 to Glicksman et al.; 4,774,009 to Feeney et al.; 4,824,683 to Hodgson et al.; and published EPO application 340,035 and published PCT application 89/01813 both to Chen et al..